I'll wait for you
by Cavalliere
Summary: This story tells about Sasuke having flashbacks of the good times. About his love life with the young Haruno Sakura and how everything turned for the worse. This is my first fanfic. Stupid summary, I know. RnR please people. warning: Character death


Sakura, I'll wait for you.

Sitting down on that corner I started to look back to that day. The day my life changed. The day I committed myself for you and also the day I lost it all. Why did I fall for you? Why did I choose you? Today, I sit in this corner, wondering, why I didn't just leave you alone. This is a story of my tragic love life, of how I lost everything and how I learnt to move on.

Uchiha Sasuke, yes that's my name, a loner once in love with a pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura. No one expected me to fall in love, but that girl, she caught my heart. Before that day she was just another fan girl, just another girl in that crowd of other fan girls. That was until I accidentally saw her helping Uzumaki Naruto, school's number one trouble maker. The one guy I thought all fan girls despised, well maybe she's different. So let's just say that was the beginning of my love life.

During lunch break, as usual I'd eat by myself at the school rooftop. Like I said, I'm a loner, I love being alone. Besides, the rooftop is the one place the fan girls couldn't bother me in. And I'm happy when I don't get chased around by fan girls. But I couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was doing at that time. Ever since the day I had seen her help Uzumaki Naruto I'd thought about her a lot. Every time I had seen her I couldn't help but stare. All that time and only then did I finally realize how beautiful she really is. I was in love with her, I wanted her, real bad.

A few weeks after that time at the rooftop, I finally decided that I'd confess to her. So I'd snuck a letter to her locker which told her to meet me at the nearby park once school was over. Of course, I'd also told her to make sure she was completely only and that she would tell no one about it.

I remembered myself getting nervous, walking around in circles there at the park. I remembered myself thinking negative thoughts, regretting ever deciding to even confess. I felt uneasy that time, thinking if should've bailed or something, but I didn't-which at a later time I finally realized how stupid I was to have decided that.

"Sasuke?" I remember hearing that voice call me for the first time, I remembered turning to look at her beautiful figure, thinking that there was no looking back now. I remembered how stuttered to tell her how I felt, how I had blurted out the word I love you. How I examined the confused look on her face, how my sweat dropped through all the fear that I might get dumped that day. But beyond all that, the best was yet to come. I remembered clearly how my face lit up when I heard her say the word, the one word that changed my life completely. "Yes." A simple word, that led the two us to the beginning of my new life, no I mean, our new life.

I loved Sakura, deeply. She was everything to me, and she still is. But there was a time when we were still dating, a time when I doubted her love. That time, I couldn't get the fact that all my fan girls loved me out of my mind. I began to think, what if Sakura only loved me because her fellow fan girls did. What if she only loved me from my looks? I doubted her. I even avoided her for days due to all my doubts, I'd known she was worried, but she didn't bother me, I liked her for that to, she was an understanding person.

The fact that I once doubted Sakura really pained me, because really there was nothing to doubt, she loved me for who I really was. And she did a good job proofing it to me as well. During the days I'd avoided Sakura that was also the time when my family began to fall apart. It was at those times did my mother fall badly ill-all over again, she was basically weak-leaving my father depressed. And when my father is depressed he drinks, and for all the time my mother was at the hospital my father would get badly drunk and then he started to get berserk. He began to blame me and my brother for what had happened. I wouldn't blame him though, I knew he loved my mother deeply. It was a few days after did everything finally crumbled. My father drove to the hospital drunk and on the way he had an accident and died on the spot. My brother and I who at that time were at the hospital waiting for him fell in shock hearing what had happened. But the hardest part was having to tell our mother. We took hours picking out the words we'd use to tell our mother. We told her though, we had to, and she was shocked of course but she kept fighting hard, unfortunately her body said otherwise. She died on the day of our father's funeral. I was devastated. A good thing was that my brother was old enough to be my guardian so at least we're not going to be stuck on an orphanage, those days were still a nightmare though. And at that time, Sakura was the only one I could talk to. If I must be précised she forced me to tell her what was going on, so I told her of all my doubts and problems and she comforted me through it all, she gave me a reason to move on. And the way she motivated me and stayed by my side, it erased all doubts that I once had on her, and at that time I knew, she's the one.

We dated all the way through high school and college. Of course our love life wasn't smooth. She had to deal with a lot of fan girls who wished to get rid of her, but I made sure none did anything bad.

When we finally graduated, it was also the time I finally decided to propose to her. I remember it all clearly, how I staggered through the jewelry store looking for the right one. How I'd practiced proposing in front of my brother, and for a man with dignity that was the most humiliating thing I could come up with. Anyways I remembered proposing to her on a Saturday night on a fancy restaurant, I stuttered through my words just like when I first confessed to her and waited for that one word. "Yes." She'd finally said after a long silence, and I hurriedly placed the ring on her finger and hoisted her up in joy. A night I'd never forget.

We got married only a month after and the wedding I tell you was plain simple. Just a small wedding for close relatives and close friends, held on the nearby church, it wasn't anything fancy, but I didn't care, after all it was still my wedding day. And I was getting married with my favorite girl, would you really think I'd care what it was like?

We got ourselves a new flat downtown and started living together soon after the wedding. I even counted down the days I'd finally move out of my brother's apartment to live with her. And when moving day came, I woke up early ran out of the house with my bags and drove straight to Sakura's house.

Sakura got pregnant about a month later maybe, I didn't remember exactly when but I didn't care, we were expecting my man or should I say my soon to be daughter. The nine months of pregnancy was like a horror movie to me. Sakura was fine on the first few weeks but then she started aimlessly throwing up, she gets migraine every few hours. It was like torture having to see her and I wasn't even experiencing the pain myself.

After the nine months of torture the birthday finally arrived, the day I'd been looking forward to. But I wouldn't have looked forward to it if I knew what was coming. Sakura's body wasn't able to deal with the pain of labor, she managed to deliver the baby well, but as soon as my man-that I soon realize was my lady-came out of her and was passed to my arms, she fell into a deep coma. I remember crying my eyes out at my brother's apartment. Well, I'm a man, you can't expect me to suddenly raise a baby on my own right? Forget that, my wife is in coma, I didn't like that either.

Itachi, my brother comforted me well, he also gave me a solution to my problems, he promised that he'd let me stay at his apartment along with him at least until I can raise my lady on my own, I agreed. To be honest with you people, a part of me hated the little girl I had for I thought of her as the cause to Sakura's coma. And for that I detested my own daughter to it's rotten core. I hated the fact I couldn't sleep at night because of her cries but then I realized that the real reason I couldn't sleep was because I longed for Sakura's presence. I remember I used to frown all day having to raise a daughter with only Itachi to help, and he was barely even home but then again that was all 5 years ago.

Sitting down on that corner I started to look back to that day. The day I learnt to move on, the day I decided to hold on to hope, the day I decided to wait for you. Today, I sit in this corner, hoping that you'd return to my grasp soon. Sakura, my true love, I'll wait for you.


End file.
